Transformers: Child's Play
by Dragolover1
Summary: The Autobots take care of a young orphan girl after the Decepticons destroy her home. What kind of secrets does the child hold. The Transformers find there's more to her than meets the eye. Rated T for mild language
1. About A Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, except for in my dreams! evil chuckle But enough about that. I came up with this idea shortly after I saw the new movie for the hundredth time. I think. I don't remember. Point is, I only own the humans in this fic, well, some of them. And I clearly don't own the movie Transformers that I resurrected. So, you guys can thank me in your reviews for bringing back your fave Autobots and Decepticons. So enjoy and please review. I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, ideas, etc.

**Transformers: Child's Play**

**Ch. 1 About A Girl

* * *

**

"Mommy!" a little girl of five years old yelled and ran up to the open arms of her loving mother. The girl laughed and squealed as her mother picked her up and spun around in circles.

"Who's my pretty little angel?" the mother asked her daughter. "Who's my little angel?" she asked again as she sat on the grass and turned the girl so she was lying in her lap.

"I am!" the girl shouted gleefully. The young girl grabbed at her mom's hands and waved them around playfully. She then released one of them and went to grab her mom's sunny blonde hair.

The mom looked down proudly and with love at her daughter with her milk chocolate hair braided into two pigtails flying around while they played. She was amazed how her daughter's eye and hair color were completely different from her and her husband. Both her and her husband had blonde hair and blue eyes and their daughter had green eyes and brown hair. The doctor had said that she was probably one of those ¼ chances of recessive genes. Nothing to worry about. She was always curious about t, but the love for her daughter never wavered. Not for a moment.

"Mommy, I want to play ball." The girl suggested. The mother nodded and let her daughter up to go grab the yellow bouncy ball that fit perfectly in her little hands. She threw the ball towards her mother and laughed as she watched her mom fall dramatically to catch it. Her mom then threw it back to her and she made to catch it only to have it hit her on the head and she fell on her bottom where she once stood. The woman got up and rushed to her child.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, baby!" the woman fussed over the child making sure she wasn't hurt. The girl just looked up at her mom and smiled and laughed. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She had been very lucky with the child. She never got sick and she never seemed to get hurt. She just chalked it up to her daughter having a high pain tolerance. Just then, the phone rang. The young mother turned towards the open house. "That's probably your father. I hope. He's supposed to be making dinner." She got up and brushed her light blue jeans. "Wait right here, okay, baby?" the young girl nodded her head and her mom smiled, kissed her head and turned to go in the house. She had left the phone on the front table just for this occasion. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"How's my favorite lady?" a man's voice asked on the other end. The woman laughed.

"She's fine. She's outside playing with her ball." She said with her smile evident in her voice.

"Good to know, but I was talking about you, Carla." Carla smiled and chuckled lowly.

"I know, hon. I was just teasing. When are you going to be home, Jeff?" she asked.

While she talked to her husband, Carla's daughter was throwing the ball in the air and trying to catch it. She could throw it up in the air good; it was catching the ball that was proving difficult. A couple of times the ball would hit her in the face or on her head, but she would just shake it off and get the ball. Sometimes she would just throw it behind her or to the side. She threw the ball high in the air and watched it come down and bounce off her face. The ball rolled along the yard as the girl shook her head. She then opened her eyes and saw the ball rolling off the curb. She ran after it, running into the street and grabbing it and stopping right in the middle. She was blissfully oblivious of the car speeding towards her.

Carla looked up and didn't see her daughter where she left her.

"Honey?" she leaned out the doorway a little bit and then saw her in the street. She turned her head and saw the blue Mazda GX barreling towards her daughter. Carla dropped the phone and ran towards her little girl. "VANESSA!" she screamed. Vanessa looked towards her mom coming at her and then turned her head and saw the car. "NO!" she heard her mom scream. What neither she nor her mother knew was that her eyes started glowing a bright sea green and then turning to sky blue. Carla closed her eyes and then she heard a car crash and smashing metal. She opened her eyes expecting the most horrible image for a mother to see only…she didn't.

What she saw surprised her. Her daughter stood, totally unscathed, holding her ball and staring at the car with a fierce concentration she never saw in a five-year-old. She looked at the Mazda and gasped. The front end was completely smashed, totaled. It just wasn't possible.

"Vanessa!" she yelled at the girl. The child turned her head, her eyes had stopped glowing at this point, and hearing her mother's voice rose, which never happened, she just stopped and cried, holding her ball standing in the street, mere millimeters from the wrecked car. Carla ran to her daughter and pulled her close, practically squeezing the life out of her daughter, thanking God that she was safe and sound and in her arms. "It's okay, baby, mommy's got you. Mama's got you." Carla wept into her daughter's pigtails as the girl cried and buried her head into her shoulder as she sobbed her little eyes out. The man that was driving the Mazda got out looking like he was going to be sick, but otherwise was alright.

"Is she okay?" the guy asked. Carla stood up with her daughter and strode up to him. She looked absolutely livid.

"You're lucky she is!" she screamed. "What are you doing just flying down the street? Don't you know kids play here?! Be more careful next time! You're also lucky I don't call the cops on you!" she shrieked gathering the attention of neighbors who had come out looking at the "crash site" just outside their homes. "Come on, baby. It's okay, Nessa." Carla whispered to her daughter as she carried her girl back to her house, slamming the door behind them, sliding down it, and burst into tears. She held her daughter close as she tried to get her heart, which she was sure leaped out of her throat, to calm down.

"Carla? Carla?! What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?"She heard her husband's voice calling for her over the phone that was lying next to her. Carla picked it up with a shaky hand and held it up to her ear, quietly uttering three words.

"Come home, now." She then hung up the phone, dropped it, and went back to holding her crying daughter.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Let me know, please. I, like, feed off of reviews. I'm kinda like Unicron only not the size of a planet. LOL The Transformers will be seen in the next chapter. I apologize if this one's a bit on the skimpy side. If you got any questions, comments, answers or suggestions, let me know and I'll be glad to help you. Thanks guys! Peace and love to y'all! Oh and...TRANSFORMERS ROCK!!!!! 


	2. Saviors of Steel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, except for in my dreams! evil chuckle But enough about that. I only own the humans in this fic, well, some of them. Here's the much awaited for chapter 2! I'm way too excited for this to only be the second chapter. Oh, please don't ask me how I resurrected everyone, because I don't know. I just liked the Transformers from the movie and thought they deserved a little more fame. LOL Enjoy and please review. I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, ideas, etc.

Thanks to Elita1Angel, Starlight Writer, and jazzbot8907 for reviews.

ElitaOne: I'm glad you're interested. Yeah, Bee's like her new big brother. Same goes for Jazz, but he also tries to corrupt her. Not on purpose it just slips out, sometimes. And that's what they say about Optimus and Bumblebee, but the pairing's still there. I'm just nuts like that and it was just a thought. You can help me or come up with soehting of your own if you want to join the contest. Thanks again though.

Notes: **This is Cybertronian.**

_**This is a thought in Cybertronian.**_

This is English. Duh.

_This is __an English__ thought._

_"This is Bumblebee's radio talking for him."

* * *

_

**Transformers: Child's Play**

**Ch. ****2 Saviors Of Steel**

"Okay! Up we go!" Jeff said cheerfully as he threw Vanessa in the air. The young girl squealed and laughed happily as she rose a foot or two in the sky and then came back down into her loving father's arms. He loved hearing that laugh, that squeal, oh let's face it, he loved everything about his daughter. He couldn't stand being away from her after hearing his wife sound so…so…well, he couldn't describe it. He never heard his wife sound like that, ever. He couldn't get home fast enough to find out what was wrong and, boy, was he glad he did. He practically flipped out when he heard what almost happened to his daughter. He even tried to track down the creep that almost mowed down his daughter and wanted to do the same thing to him that that guy tried to do to his number one daughter, his princess.

"Higher, Daddy! Higher! I wanna go higher!" Vanessa squealed. Jeff smiled and held his daughter close to his chest.

"How high do you want to go up, princess?" he asked her.

"I wanna go as high as the moon!" she cheered. Jeff nodded and threw her up again, reveling in the sounds of her happy screams and laughter. "Mommy!" the shrill word shook him out of reverie. He caught his little girl and held her high. Carla shook her head.

"Do you really have to throw her that high up?" she asked walking up to them. "Hasn't she had enough excitement for one day?" Jeff almost winced at the pain in her voice. There was no denying it, both his ladies had a hell of a day, but that was why he was playing so much with Vanessa, to get their minds off of it, that and he now appreciated his daughter that much more.

"Honey, it's okay. Nothing happened to her and nothing's ever going to happen to her." He promised his wife.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Far away, from the family, but not so far by his standards, an MH-53 Pave Low helicopter received quite a shock to his systems. A sudden burst of energy that was very reminiscent to the Allspark. It couldn't have been! The Allspark was destroyed. Or so he thought. 

_**'I must report this to Lord Megatron.'**_ Blackout thought. He activated his comm. Systems and waited for his master to respond.

**"What do you want, Blackout?"** the cruel snarl sent tremors down Blackout's circuits. He was one of the most ruthless Decepticons in the universe, but even he got jittery around Megatron whenever he heard that deep snarl.

**"My lord, you're gonna want to see this." **He said simply. He sent Megatron the signal he just tracked. He could practically hear Megatron's cerebral gears grinding in thought as he went over the data.

**"Are you in perfect operational order?"**

**"Yes, my lord. I've checked the readings and double-checked. That is definite Allspark energy."**

**"Location."**

**"In a small human dwelling gathering. I believe it's called a neighborhood."**

**"I don't care what it's called!" **Megatron roared. **"How close is it?"**

**"Very****. By flight, a little more than a breem. For the others, I'd say, a little less than two breems."** Blackout finished. Megatron was silent. **"Your orders, sir?" **

**"Keep tracking it. We'll go investigate. Assemble the Decepticons." **Megatron ordered.

**"Yes, sir. All hail Megatron." **Blackout then turned ninety degrees and flew towards an unsuspecting human dwelling, at the same time, reporting to his five other soldiers.

* * *

A few blocks away from a normal human suburban home, with a normal human family with a not-so-normal daughter, a silver Pontiac Solstice and a black GMC Topkick pickup truck were parked just taking in the calm. Well, the calm all up until they got a major energy hit. 

"Didja feel that jus' now?" the Solstice asked the truck.

"Yeah, I felt it, but I don't believe it." The Topkick said in a fairly concerned voice.

"This just don't feel right, Ironhide. I mean, this energy signal feels like the Allspark, but it can't be. The Allspark was destroyed. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, Jazz, it was. I mean, it is. I can't explain it either. Track down where the signal's coming from." Ironhide suggested. The Solstice agreed and was silent for a few minutes. "Well?"

"Got it. Call it in, 'Hide. The signal's comin' in from a home a few blocks away from our current location." Jazz explained.

"Optimus. This is Ironhide. You're never going to believe what Jazz and I found." Ironhide said over his comm. link.

* * *

"Just be a little more careful with her, huh?" Carla asked carefully. 

"Hey, hon, take it easy. She's not a porcelain figurine. I understand what happened could've ended horrifyingly bad, but it didn't and **that's** why I'm playing with her so. You understand." Jeff explained gently. Carla sighed. She understood and he was right. She was just so scared. She was this close to losing her entire world and Vanessa was her first and only child, you can't exactly blame her for being nervous. Maybe Jeff was right. Maybe she just needed to relax a bit.

"Mommy play with us?" Vanessa asked, bringing Carla out of her thoughts. Carla looked at those big green eyes and the innocence shining through her face. Her daughter almost died today and the sweet little thing already forgot all about it! Oh, the joys of being young.

"Sure, baby, Mommy's gonna play with you and Daddy." Carla smiled as she watched her daughter clap her hands.

"Down, Daddy!" the little girl "ordered" and as soon as her father placed her on the green grass, Vanessa started moving towards her ball. Carla tensed as she saw her daughter head towards the toy. It was that blasted ball that started this mess in the first place.

"Uh, Nessa, why don't we play something that doesn't need the ball?" Carla asked nervously. Vanessa turned towards her mom with her head cocked to the side, the ball immediately forgotten. "Why don't we play tag?" she asked and smiled and sighed in relief as her daughter clapped her hands and smiled and giggled. "You're dad's it." She said tapping her husband on the shoulder. Jeff looked at her in disbelief. Carla shrugged and started running. Vanessa ran in the other direction laughing and screaming happily.

"That was a cheap trick." He said to his wife, who was already on the other side of the lawn. She gave her husband her most coy smile. "Well, I can be sneaky, too. Watch this." And he ran towards his daughter who had turned and was running straight for her mother. Carla picked up Vanessa just as Jeff swung and barely missed. The woman turned and ran about ten steps when…"Gotcha!" Jeff yelled brushing his hand against his daughter's left leg. "Vanessa's it." Jeff said triumphantly. Carla looked at her daughter who was grinning ear to ear.

"No," the child said shaking her head. "Mommy's it." She said and tapped her mom on the shoulder. Jeff ran in, grabbed the girl and made off with her, while Carla stood there in total disbelief. She then quickly got over it and ran after her family and practically tackled them to the ground and mercilessly tickled them both, reveling in the happy sounds. "Mommy! Ha ha...Mama stop! Aah! That tickles!" Vanessa yelled between laughing and screaming.

"Never." Carla replied with a huge smile on her face. She reached for every ticklish spot she could get her fingers on, well, as much as she could with her husband in the way, protecting the girl. "Hand over the girl." She demanded. Jeff denied Carla her daughter between laughing and gasping for breath.

"You can't have her! She's mine!" he laughed. "Don't worry, Nessa. I'll protect you." Vanessa curled into a tight little ball and nestled herself into her father's chest while still laughing and fighting against her mother's tickling fingers. The three of them were having such a good time they all jumped when they heard Jeff's watch alarm go off. Jeff unhooked one of his arms from around his daughter and looked at his watch. "Ooh! I was having so much fun; I almost forgot that I was making dinner. I gotta go check it. I'll be back in a minute or so." He said untangling himself from his family and going back into the house. He stuck his head out the doorway. "Don't have too much fun without me." And stuck his head back inside. Carla laughed and shook her head and turned to her daughter.

"Your father is one very funny man. Did you know that?" she asked the child. Vanessa laughed and Carla smiled. "You getting hungry, sugarplum?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hung-y!"

"Okay, well, we'll just wait for your father to call us in and then we'll go eat. Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Yeah!" she cheered. Carla picked up her daughter and picked herself up off the ground. She held the girl close as they gazed at the darkening sky. The pinks and oranges blended beautifully in the canvas that was the dusk sky. "Pretty!" the girl said. Her mother turned to her and nodded her head.

"Yes, very pretty." She cooed to the child. "But not as pretty as my little girl." She said quietly, kissing her daughter's cheek. At that moment, they heard a sonic boom and looked up.

"Pane! Pane!" Vanessa said, pointing at the sky. Carla grabbed her daughter's hand and pointed with her at the jet that flew overhead.

"Plane, dear. Plane. There's an 'L' in it. And technically, it's a jet. Can you say jet?" Carla explained.

"Jet! Jet! P-p-plane!" Vanessa stuttered. At the sight of Carla's wide smile, Vanessa started clapping her hands.

"Good girl, Vanessa! You are so smart!" she cheered. A loud whirring sound was heard and both mother and child looked up and saw a black helicopter flying over them.

"Heli-copper!" Vanessa identified.

"No, dear, helicopter. There's a 'T' in there." Carla explained. She looked up at the chopper again. "It sure is flying awfully low." She said more to herself than to anyone in particular. She watched as the F-22 fighter jet flew in circles around the helicopter and also, seemingly, around her house. 'My woman's intuition is acting up.' She thought to herself.

She lifted Vanessa up a little and tightened her hold on the girl. She then looked down one side of the street when she heard a CRASH and a CRACK. A giant tank was rolling down the street! On the other side, she turned and saw a mine sweeper being led by a Saleen Mustang cop car. She backed up slowly as the vehicles came to a stop.

It was bad enough until she watched in horror as the vehicles shifted and changed shape and size and then she looked up and saw a strange shaped jet fly high up into the sky and then transform and land elegantly between the giant monsters that had once been the fighter jet and helicopter.

**"This is where you traced the signal, Blackout? All I see are two very pathetic looking human females." **Megatron growled. The eldest of the two stared up at him in a mixture of shock, fear, and awe. He wasn't surprised by the first two emotions; it was the last one that threw him, slightly. The child, however, seemed unaffected. The girl just kept staring at them calmly and quietly and her mother looked like she was gonna keel over in a dead faint.

**"Affirmative, my lord. I tracked the signal to this exact spot." **Blackout affirmed. **"According to my calculations, the signal is coming directly from…"**

Carla didn't understand what the giant mechs were saying, but the one that transformed from the helicopter pointed directly at her. Or more precisely…at her daughter.

**"The child?" **the jet robot asked. **"Are you sure, Blackout? I think you've got a glitch." **The robot laughed.

**"Shut up, Starscream. I know what I scanned." **The helicopter gave the jet an evil glare. **"I can't explain it either, but my results are NEVER wrong. It's the girl."**

**"I don't care about that, just bring me the girl and let's see what we can find out." **Megatron ordered. **"Barricade, release Frenzy and have him bring me the child. Now!"**

**"Yes, Lord Megatron." **The police cruiser stepped forward and had to keep from laughing out loud as the human mother stepped back. **"Frenzy. Go get the little girl. Bring her to Megatron." **

A small, six foot robot with four eyes and four arms busted out of the chest of the police cruiser like 'Alien' and made towards the females. Again, Carla couldn't understand what it was saying, but the little one was babbling incoherently and reaching out for Vanessa.

"Girly! Girly! Girly!" the little 'bot babbled. Carla jumped back as the little creep kept reaching out, trying to grab the little girl.

"Stay away from my baby!" Carla shrieked.

"Carla? What's wrong?" Jeff yelled as he ran out the door. He stopped short as he saw six giant robots standing in the street staring down at him and a six foot tall robot chasing his wife and trying to grab his daughter. He ran at the little 'bot and punched it in the eye stalk. "Stay away from my wife and daughter!" The next thing the couple knew was that they were looking straight into various blades and gun barrels from the other robots.

"Don't make me laugh, humans." The one that had transformed from the strange jet said. "It would be in your best interest to hand over the child." It growled. The monster unformed the cannon from his arms and leaned down to grab the girl when a plasma blast hit it in the arm.

"Megatron! Leave the humans alone!" a 28 foot tall blue robot with red flames yelled. The robot that was called 'Megatron' turned and gave the other robot an evil smirk.

"Optimus Prime. We meet again. Don't you have something more important to do? This is Decepticon business."

"Any business of the Decepticons is very important to me and my men. What do you want with the girl?" the one called 'Optimus Prime' responded sternly.

"If you're here, then I'm sure you know why we're here. The girl gives off Allspark energy and we claim it and her in the name of the Decepticons!" Megatron roared.

"NO!" a shrill cry rang out, causing all the mechs to turn to the previously forgotten humans. The adult female was clutching the child tightly and forcing the girl to bury her head in her mother's shoulder. "I won't let you take my baby! Any of you!" she screamed. She turned and started running towards the house, unaware that the robot that transformed from a tank, pulled out his weapon and fired, completely demolishing the house. The blast caused the two humans to fall back.

"Carla! Vanessa!" the male human yelled and ran to the fallen humans. Megatron turned to Brawl.

**"You idiot! You could've damaged the girl! What in the Pit were you thinking?!"** Megatron demanded in their native language.

**"Apologies, Lord Megatron. I merely just wanted to stop the humans from escaping." **Brawl explained somewhat sheepishly.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" the male's voice rang out and the mechanical tyrant turned to the humans again. The man had picked up the small child. "Sweetheart, answer Daddy. Are you hurt?" he brushed some hair out of his daughter's face and smiled as she opened her eyes. What he saw surprised all the beings there. Vanessa opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright sky blue and then, dimmed to normal. Jeff looked over his child and saw she had not a scratch on her. He looked at his wife and saw that was another story. "Carla!" he yelled. He put his daughter on the grass and went to his wife. She was all scratched up, bloody, and dirty. "Carla." Jeff said more quietly.

"Jeff, don't let…them take…our baby." She said in short gasps. Jeff took her hand, squeezed it, and promised nothing would happen to the girl. Carla smiled and turned to the five brightly colored robots looking kindly and worriedly at the couple. "Please…protect my daughter. She's all…I have." The woman pleaded. The tallest robot, this 'Optimus Prime', nodded in silent reverence. Like a knife, a shriek cut through the air.

"MOMMY!" Vanessa screamed. Everyone turned and saw Frenzy running away with the small girl. Just as the Autobots were about to move, Brawl fired off his weapon again, this time, hitting Jeff and Carla. "Mommy! Daddy!" the girl screamed. This sent the Autobots in a rage and they charged at the Decepticons. Bumblebee made a dive at Frenzy and the girl. He plucked the girl out of the hacker's metal hands and then shifted his right hand into his cannon and blasted at the little 'bot.

The other Autobots made short work of the Decepticons and Megatron soon gave the order to retreat. As the Autobots watched their enemies leave, they did not feel as victorious as they normally did. They turned back to their youngest member who was still holding the girl until she wiggled her way out of the four-fingered gray and yellow hand. Bumblebee made to reach her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder softly stop him. He turned and looked into the kind blue optics of his commander and nodded at the silent order given. Vanessa walked over to where her parents were.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she called out. She looked around and saw her mother's hand sticking out from under a bush. Vanessa smiled and figured her mom and dad were either hiding from the monsters that left or they were playing hide-and-seek. "Peek-a-boo! I see you! Come out Mama. The bad ones all went away." She said to the hand and walked to it. She bent down and picked it up. It was her mother's hand, but her mother wasn't attached to it. The next thing she knew, a large silver hand picked her up, causing her to drop the limb. She thought she was being captured again and started to scream and cry.

"Ah, my audio receptors!" the silver mech yelled. "She's a worse screamer than you are, Bee." He joked. The yellow 'bot put his hands on his hips and glared at the smaller mech.

"Very funny, Jazz." He said sarcastically. "Let me see her." He walked over and took the shrieking child out of the lieutenant's hands. "Shh. It's alright. We won't hurt you. He just didn't want you to touch that." He whispered in a kind and gentle tone. The girl settled down and looked up at the robot holding her, then to the one that had been, finally, to the taller robots behind them. "There that's better." Vanessa turned back to the yellow robot and could see the smile in his optics and hear it in his voice. The robot turned and handed her to the red and blue mech.

"Hello, little one." He said in a deep yet kind voice. "What's your name?"

"Vanessa. You can call me, Nessa." She said.

"Vanessa?" the girl nodded. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Vanessa giggled and hid her face. Four of the robots smiled and laughed quietly, one of them (guess which one) looked like he was gonna be sick. "I am so sorry for your loss. Is there anyone you can stay with?" The girl shook her head.

"Only me and my Mommy and my Daddy."

"Even if she did have family, we can't just leave her! The Decepticons will come for her the second we leave her side!" the yellow mech protested.

"You have a point. As much as I hate to admit it. It appears we have no other choice. Autobots, we'll just have to take the girl with us."

"You can't be serious!" the black mech said loudly. Vanessa shivered and curled into a ball.

"Calm down, Ironhide! Do you have a better idea? If so, please, let's hear it." The black robot was silent and fuming. "Bumblebee's right. As soon as we leave her, Megatron will come and take her for his evil purposes. Whatever they may be." The tall robot smiled as he saw his friend give up and sigh in frustration. "Are we all in agreement?" the other robots nodded. "Good. Vanessa, I'd like to introduce you to your new family. We promise to take care of you and we'll let no one hurt you, ever.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." He gestured to the silver mech that picked her up earlier.

"What's crackin' little- OW!" He held his head and glared at the greenish-yellow mech that had hit him upside the head. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"No swearing of any language in front of the youngling!" he ordered.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Jazz shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Optimus shook his head and lowered his head. Bumblebee smiled at the silver Solstice.

"Our Chief Medical Officer: Ratchet." Optimus pointed out the greenish-yellow medic to the young girl. Ratchet simply nodded his head in greeting, but he did it with a big smile gracing his faceplates. "Our weapons specialist: Ironhide." He turned so Vanessa could get a better look at the black robot. Ironhide growled at the girl and flexed his cannons.

"And trigger-happy slagtard who needs new personality circuits." Bumblebee snickered. Bumblebee stopped when a plasma shot totally disintegrated the ground in front of his feet.

"Keep laughing, you slaggin' Pit spawn!" Ironhide roared. He stomped in front of Bumblebee and grabbed the small mech by the neck. They both stopped when two laser blasts hit them. They both turned to Ratchet who looked absolutely livid.

"What did I just say about swearing?" he asked loudly. Bumblebee hung his head. "You are still a youngling. I can forgive that, but you!" he said pointedly at Ironhide. "You've raised younglings! You know the no swearing rules!" Ironhide grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anymore. Ratchet was right and when he was, you didn't argue with him. Unless you wanted to come out of the medbay more damaged than when you went in.

"Are we calm now?" Optimus asked in good humor. Bumblebee nodded and Ironhide went back to standing next to the 28' mech. "This little one is my spy: Bumblebee." Optimus introduced the youngling especially quietly to the girl. Bumblebee started dancing around, punching the air and moving like a boxer.

_"Float like a butterfly, sting like an," _Bumblebee stopped and posed with his hands held out softly. "Autobot named Bumblebee." He finished. He looked at the girl and wiggled his optic ridges, causing the little girl to laugh at the 'performance'. He looked up at Optimus and winked at the giant mech. He chuckled at the youngest Autobot. He looked down and noticed Vanessa looking at him expectantly.

"And I am the leader and commander of the Autobots. My name is Optimus Prime."

* * *

Whew! I finally finished! I hope you guys like this, because I'm now behind on my writing for my class and have to turn in a 10 page paper by next Tuesday. And I haven't even started my rough drafts! 

Anyway, I know, I totally screwed over a five-year-old. Don't hate me, I had to. I thought of no other way to get two brand new parents to leave their kid in the hands of robot warriors. And then there's the end of the story which you don't get to know until the end. So, yeah. But that's the worse I'll do to Nessa. Everything else is all good.

One last thing, I just got done watching Beast Wars. At first, I really didn't like it and didn't even count it as a Transformers show. Now, it's not that annoying. It's on the bottom most rung in my Transformers ladder, but at least it's on there. Anyway, my point is, I've noticed something about that show, 1) it gets darker and darker with each season and 2) the youngest member is practically crushing on everyone! So, I want to collaborate with anyone to write either an Optimus/Cheetor fic or a Cheetor/BlackArachnia fic. Those are the two pairings I like the most. Also, if anyone wants to help me, let's keep it anywhere except his Transmetal 2 form. I HATE that form! I was just getting used to him being teal and a Transmetal period! Then they went and ruined him. So yeah, either plain cheetah Cheetor or Transmetal Cheetor that can fly, but NOT that last one. That and this would be my first slash, if Optimus and Cheetor hook up. So I might need some help. And I'm willing to accept as many as two collab-ers. Savvy?

Aside from that, I've got a contest for those of you that won't be collab-ing with me. Seeing as how I'm desperate for a good Optimus/Cheetor or Cheetor/BlackArachnia fic, I want you guys to write one. It has to be at least two chapters and PLEASE let there be some sort of romance in those two chapters. The one I like the most will win a cameo in the fic of their choice. You or your character could be in this fic, my sequel or the other three that I'm TRYING to finish and upload. How's that sound, guys?

So review and let me know if you want to help me or enter the contest. Oh, also, is it just me, or does Optimus have a thing for the youngest members of his army? LOL


End file.
